edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Baggi
All of us have a story, yet most of us don’t even come close to telling a tale like this. To understand the unstoppable drive, love and energy behind Baggi and his music, you have to understand that he came from a place that offered him the exact opposite. Leaving his hard past behind him, Baggi managed to enter the Dutch DJ Scene where he was received with open arms. Even though he didn’t speak the language, he could definitely speak the sound of music. Fast forward a few years passed his collaborations with Erick Morillo, Roger Sanchez and Rene Amesz. Passed his releases on Defected, Toolroom, Spinnin and Musical Freedom and even passed hundreds of big room club shows. Showing off his limitless production skills for the likes of Rita Ora, Kelly Clarkson, Madonna, Tiësto and even Rod Stewart paid off, just like playing every relevant stage known to man. EDC’s from Brazil to Vegas and New York to Tokyo, Sensation, Nocturnal Wonderland, Mysteryland, Creamfields, Space and many more placed him in the perfect position: playing the deeper house sounds that he loves so much, while shining as the A&R manager at Insomniac. After dropping “Dive” ft Micky Blu on Spinnin’, “Time Painter” ft. Sylvia Tosun on AFTR-HRS and “SHFL” with Steve Powers on Sosumi, Baggi has found his new and favorite sound. Locking himself up in the studio every day to finish his future album, he only comes out to play. And when he does, you really don’t want to miss it. Keep an eye out for @baggiofficial on FB, IG and Twitter and make sure to be the first in the know. Releases As Baggi As Baggi Begovic Adjin Begovic, also known as Dj Baggi Begovic and one of the most dedicated Dutch artists. His passion for music converts his style into a hot banging house set; along with his producer skills Baggi is a well respected and truly devoted performer. As he is always ready to pump up the heat at any club with his spinning mixes, his presence keeps the dance floor filled easily. Make sure you’re prepared for him to conquer your world! Baggi was born in Brcko in Bosnia, in 1979. When he moved to the Netherlands in 1995, he was asked to be one of the residents of the party boat Barocca in Rotterdam. Mixing tribal with groovy uplifting house beats, he made sure to give the audience pure pleasure. Inspired by surrounding artist, such as Erick E, Miss Monica, and Deep Dish, he got hooked on to the art of Dj-ing. As soon as Barocca had been referred to a new address (Club Revolution, Rotterdam), Baggi Begovic was delighted for being able to present his explosive mixes in a 6hr set every Friday, Saturday and several Sunday nights. In 2002, Baggi worked at a local record store; Midtown Records in Rotterdam. Working here, Baggi soon met several club owners and event organizations. This has definitely led to an increase in his booking amount as well as his reputation. At Club Revolution Baggi met Peter Gelderblom, they decided to start the record company “Rhythm Import” in Rotterdam. Together they put in all their effort, time and devotion until Baggi’s booking amount started to rise. Next to being the former resident of Club Revolution, he was invited by tons of Dutch clubs and events; such as Sensation, Afterlounge, Ministry of Sound and Impuls Indoor and Outdoor. Clubs like Now Wow, Thalia Lounge, Club Players, Powerzone, Escape and many more, gave Baggi the opportunity to present his characterized set. Successfully! The mixes from Baggi are well described as being very surprising. His groovy, funky club sound is combined with pure tribal drums, lovely vocals, and a small banging progressive tech house sound. No wonder the crowd goes wild! Baggi Begovic’s wonderful set is also played on the Dutch BNN radio show, called LOS (Lucien Foort) and on the Belgium Hed Kandi radio show from Tom de Neef. His first production for the Work Label, (a remix of Deep Congress – Yardmen, mixed up by Baggi Begovic and Bryan Dalton) was released at the end of 2005. His new tracks will be released very soon, and they have already been credited by Roger Sanchez, Tom de Neef, Deep Dish and Lucien Foort! At the end of July 2006 Baggi releases one of his productions: ‘SAFE’, which he produced together with Bryan Dalton. Baggi Begovic; a true talent in mixing joy with music, being brought to you by passion and musical devotion. Make sure to notice him, let him take you to seventh heaven and be prepared to hear a lot more about him… Sets 2018 *'Baggi' - EDC Japan 2018 Releases Tracklists Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Dutch Producers Category:Dutch DJs Category:Bosniak Producers Category:Bosniak DJs